


game over

by joyridingmikey



Category: Matt Watson - Fandom, Ryan Magee - Fandom, Ryatt, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Kids W/ Problems - Freeform, Kids With Problems - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, SuperMega - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridingmikey/pseuds/joyridingmikey
Summary: college ryatt au."game over, matt."i couldn't let this be over. anything but us.





	

i stared at my laptop mindlessly for hours, studying myself to death for midterm exams. i'm completely hyped up on coffee and protein bars. i can't stop shaking. is this anxiety? or is the caffeine ripping my soul from my body? the cold air didn't help much, if anything i felt more lifeless. it's going to be a long, lonely december.

my roommate finally graduated, leaving me in a cold dorm alone without anyone to talk to. i began spending most of my time out in the library or the cafe, talking to people so i would have company. i was in school studying to be a graphic designer, as this is my sophomore year. i wholeheartedly believe that school is basically useless and once you graduate high school, the hell should be over.

after my long day of studying, i decided it was time to finally head back to my dorm. i packed my laptop and my textbooks into my backpack and tiredly, yet successfully made my way into the elevators. when i finally reached my dorm room, i could hear rustling from the the other side of the door. i placed my keycard in and turned the doorknob, just to find exactly what i was hoping for. a new roommate.

he turned to me as soon as the door swung open and greeted me with a smile. i gave him a light, yet tired grin. it seemed as if he made himself at home already. he had made his bed and fixed up his side of the dorm. the room smelled of ramen noodles and the usual scent of student tears.

"i'm your new roommate. i just started classes recently.." his voice trailed off as his eyes met with mine.

i extended my hand out to his, receiving a firm handshake. "you must be matt, right?"

i used as much energy as i could to give him an enormous smile, "and your name is?"

"i'm ryan. ryan magee."


End file.
